Eternal Distress
by spyoftherouge
Summary: Max is forced into a drug induced coma and no matter what Fang and the flock do they can't get her back from the white coats. Fang is forced to take over and Nudge thinks he doesn't care anymore. Fax for sure and slight Niggy. All characters are OOC.
1. Lost Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Maximum Ride.**

**First authors note. Yeah. Anyways I'll try and keep them short, and everyone thank-you for giving my story a chance. Please Review!**

Lost Forever:

Time doesn't completely soothe the pain of every wound. Not when you have a constant reminder of a day that you are always aware truly did happen. Max hasn't woken up yet. Doctors say she won't. I know she will. What kill's the most is I can't even be with her. Jeb came and took her before we could even truly figure out what had happened. The truth is Max is now in a coma and the flock has fallen apart.

6 months earlier:

I woke to a light kick in the side and rolled over to see Max know shaking Nudge awake. Two nights ago the erasers had found us again. None of us know how they did, they just did. There were only about ten of them so we got out of it easily. The only injury was a slight knick on Iggy's right forearm. So of course, we are on the run… again.

As I jumped up and landed softly on my feet, I stretched my wings.

"Hey guys, I was thinking", Iggy muttered 'Oh no, not that' under his breath, as Max rolled her eyes, a completely wasted jester, but then went on and finished, "that we could head to Arizona and say hi to my mom."

" 'Kay Max", Nudge and Gazzy said at the same time. Iggy just looked impassive and Angel just sat there stroking Total.

If Max thought it was a good idea then I was all in.

We all jumped into the air and started pumping our wings to the familiar pattern, as our muscles stretched loosening us up. Iggy and Gazzy were dive bombing each other, Nudge and Angel talked about dressing up Max, and Total took a nap in Max's pack. Max herself was unusually quiet, she looked like she was pondering something that she didn't feel anyone should know.

I swooped down and came back up next to Max and said, "Hey."

"Hi Fang. What's up?''

"I was just going to ask you that. What's wrong."

She hesitated a couple seconds and then whispered, "Nothing", and dropped. She caught herself once she had dropped about fifty feet.

I had an impulse to follow, but I know she would just fly away again and I don't want her to go all super sonic on me. I'd never get the answer then. So I just stayed on course and stared at the ground, watching as the little squares of land rolled by and the hills went up and down. I didn't think it was really that cold, but on the ground there was a thin layer of snow.

I knew that soon Nudge would say that she was hungry and then everyone else would agree and that's when I would get Max to talk.

As if she could read my mind Nudge said, "When are we stopping? I'm hungry."

From down below I could hear Max's voice drift up to us as a "How 'bout now?"

Everyone nodded their agreement and headed towards the ground. When we landed we looked around and we were surrounded by an open field about a mile away from the closest town.

We picked up a steady lope through the forest surrounding the clearing, and in a few moments we had made it to the back of a strip mall. We walked around the building and saw only two restaurants, a fancy place called The Rising Moon, but it looked really cramped. So we opted for the fast food place on the other side of the street.

Max pulled out the infamous credit card that had fed us for so long and we marched through the door. Once we had ordered four meals a piece we took a seat that was the closest to the emergency exit. We did a quick scan of the place revealing that the only people here was a woman with her two kids, one of which was in a soccer uniform and another man across the room reading a newspaper I'd never heard of.

I usually enjoy the quiet and the calm, but this amount of extreme emptiness put me on edge. I'm not even sure why. I'd been in places where there were no people and I've been to places where you couldn't turn around without bumping into another person. But this was eerie.

That's when I noticed the van in the parking lot.

I got a glimpse of sunglasses in the rearview mirror and then the doors burst open revealing eight Erasers. We all jumped up simultaneously and Max whispered something to quietly for me to hear to Iggy. He nodded slightly, not enough to tip off any Erasers and Gazzy charged to escape exit with Angel, Nudge, Iggy, and Max right on his heels. Great. Am I the only one who didn't hear?

Being last out, I hadn't heard the fighting already going on outside and I hurdled through the door, the last thought in my head, as I was hit in the back of the head was, how the hell did they find us? As I drifted off into darkness.

- - - - -

When I finally came to I was strapped to a gurney, go figure. Anyways when I looked to my left, there were Angel, Nudge, Iggy, who were all still unconscious. I glanced to my right and was surprised when I noticed that Gazzy, and Total were there, but no Max. That's when I looked to the front of the room where there was a TV. On the screen was an unconscious Max with a gash running down her right arm. She had a huge bruise on her left cheekbone and looked as if her left arm were broken. I cringed away from the pain just looking at her, but I know when she woke up, she would act as if it was only slightly sore.

I waited about four hours, and yet she hadn't woken. All the others except Total had gone back to sleep by then, having nothing else to do. We had tried to get out of the restraints for an hour at the least. The strange thing was that not a single white coat had come into our room. But I saw them routinely checking in on Max. Strangely enough, they looked worried.

I heard some of their talk and found out Max had also broken three ribs and they said something I didn't understand completely. When I couldn't stand the sleep deprivation anymore I allowed myself to close my eyes and I passed out almost immediately.

**Well, I'm sorry it's so short I hate short fanfics. Anyways, I'll try and update soon and I'll also try to write more well... Please Review!!**


	2. Can life go on?

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Maximum Ride**

**Hey I'll try not to bother you, but I have a poll up. And I would also like to thank-you personally for reading on. And to my first reviewer Kitkino86. Thanks everyone. Okay I shut up now.**

_Previously: When I couldn't stand the sleep deprivation anymore I allowed myself to close my eyes and I passed out almost immediately._

Can life go on?

The next day when I woke up the first thing I noticed was that the TV wasn't in the room anymore. My eyes swept the room to make sure everything was the same as before. All of the flock members were still there.

Iggy just laid there and stared at the ceiling with unseeing eyes. He had a curious look on his face as if he couldn't quite figure something out. Nudge, one bed over, fidgeted in her sleep from a dream. Angel to her left was singing silently to herself, but as soon as I realized that she stopped and she turned and looked at me. The look on her face could have made anybody cry. She was acting as tough as she could and she never cried, but her lower lip was trembling violently and her eyes had a thin sheen of water over them.

"Fang", she whispered. I could tell that Iggy had definitely heard, but he didn't say anything, he just continued staring at the ceiling.

"Yes, Angel?" My voice cracked and my throat was sore. Would they ever give us some water?

"Where's M-Max?" I could have sworn I might have started crying if she hadn't been sitting there, when the first tear slid silently down her cheek as she choked out Max's name.

"I don't know, sweetie." With those few short words, I could swear, I could see her only hope shattering. And with that she laid back down and closed her eyes. I knew she wasn't asleep, but she was done talking so I looked to my right at Gazzy. He looked at me and then just turned away. I was at a loss.

Over the next couple of days the nurses came and went, we were fed through IV's, because they didn't want to free us from our bindings. Two and a half days later Jeb came. It's one of those moments that you think he really came again? You'd think he'd be done by now. Anyways, he explained everything to us although nobody talked to him. We even did our best at not even noticing he was talking, which was one reason why it didn't sink in faster.

He was going through it all for the third time before it finally clicked, it was true. Angel was sobbing and Gazzy was sniffling. Nudge was openly weeping and Iggy had a shocked expression on his face. I had no idea what my face looked like. I must have looked like hell. I couldn't believe it, but a lone tear made it's way down my cheek.

I still didn't truly believe it. This was just another test Jeb was putting us through. That's when I lost it. My unspoken rules of silence coming to an end.

"I'm done with your tests! Let us go!" Jeb just stared at me. That was before he noticed that I had managed to slip my hand through the restraint, leaving painful raw skin behind. He started to back up when he noticed trying to get out of my range. I quickly released myself and stalked toward him.

"Fang, calm down", his voice trembled ever so slightly as he tried to reason with me. When he saw the cold fury boiling in my eyes, tried to turn and flee.

"Where is Max?" I yelled at him as I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"I told you already, she's in a coma. There's nothing you can do." Somehow he had regained control over his voice even though he was in an even more compromising position.

"What did you do to her?" He could easily tell I was beginning to panic.

"We were just running some tests…too many anesthetics. We did all we could." He was talking so quickly I missed half of it but it was enough. I let go of his arm and he collapsed on the floor while grabbing his injured arm.

When I turned back around the flock was in hysterics, pulling at the restraints as hard as they could with no avail. That is except Total. He gnawed his was through a band on his front paw and quickly finished the other one off. I walked over to Iggy first and started undoing the knots.

I could tell they were asking me questions, but I wasn't listening, I was thinking of Max. What was it like to be laying there, not able to do anything at all. Her life was practically over and I knew nothing to help.

I could feel Angel wrap her arms around my waist after I released her. I pushed her hair out of her face and said, "Let's go", while walking out of the room. The others followed immediately. We ran into several white coats, as we sprinted down the hallways, but they all stepped aside when they saw clearly how angry I was. At that point I was ready to tear down a wall to get to Max and in the end that wasn't entirely necessary.

Angel heard her first, but then at that it was just her mind. She wasn't thinking anything that Angel could interpret, so we pressed on until we found her room. She was strapped to a gurney like the rest of us were several minutes ago. The difference was, she was surrounded by medical equipment, and she was in a glass bubble. I walked up to the glass and pulled back my arm to hit it as hard as I could, so I could get her out of here. The second my fist came in contact with the glass, excruciating pain shot through my arm and spread throughout my body. Being Fang I didn't make a sound, but I did fall to my knees in pain.

The shocks stopped after I had fallen, but it felt as if a remnant of it was still there. Holding me as its victim. I could feel the pain echoing throughout me as a tensed my whole body against it. It started to fade as I reopened my eyes to see five pairs of concerned eyes.

"Fang, are-" Nudge was saying, as I interrupted her sharply.

"I'm fine", I snapped, standing back up. We tried again for another 20 minutes, me as the guinea pig, touching it every time we thought that we had figured it out. I would have kept everyone searching for a way in, but we all heard the approaching footsteps of Erasers.

As all of the others sprinted into the hallway, I stayed behind to whisper, "I love you Max".

**Hope you liked it. Yet again sorry for the shortness. It takes just slightly longer to write it than to read. Well anyways, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. And last reminder, there's a poll up. I'll try and update about everyday, but I won't be able to keep that up on the weekdays with all of the homework I've been getting.**


	3. Is there meaning?

**Come on people, over 150 people have read my story and only 4 people have left a review. That makes me sad… **

_Previously: __As all of the others sprinted into the hallway, I stayed behind to whisper, "I love you Max"._

My head whipped around to a crash in the hallway. I bolted through the doors and glanced down the left. Erasers, with a medical supply cart strewn across the floor in front of them. Not like that held them. No, they were climbing over it. I picked up a run to my right, as the tip of Gazzy's wing was disappearing behind the corner.

I felt like I was floating down the hall, catching up with the flock in record time, and keeping pace with them. I couldn't feel anything. It was as if I was in an empty abyss with a never ending bottom, where life literally doesn't exist. The only thing that pushed me on was the existence of the flock. Max's flock.

I heard a mumbled curse behind me and risked a peak back. On the ground with a gash running up his calf was an eraser. The blood was pouring out of the wound and forming a puddle on the ground. He lay there whimpering as the rest of the Erasers went past and continued pursuing us. I didn't notice till I was airborne. But at some point the flock and I had jumped through a window.

The mayhem the shattered glass had caused was incredibly obvious, for some bit's had come back and bitten the Erasers in the eyes. A couple tried to fly, but their awkward, makeshift wings slowed them down to a grating pace. They fell behind quickly and were soon tiny dots on the horizon, as we made our get-away.

I'm not sure the time that passed, but the numbness in my brain hadn't ceased. I think it was an hour later that we landed, and had a small meal, of scrounged fruits.

The time that passed with complete silence went by in a blur and then was, of course, shattered by Nudge, "Is Max going to make it?"

The innocence of her question was pain-staking and it made my truly realize what was happening. My shield of numbness faded and it crashed down on me. The existence of the flock bringing me back to reality, I pushed my hair out of my eyes roughly and gave the most honest answer I could, "Maybe."

Lame right. What else was I to say. Of course sweetie, so that she could get her hopes up and then be crushed by the actual knowing as I was now. Or of course not, and practically dig her heart out with a spoon. Harsh much?

The Gasman and Iggy were murmuring about something over by the base of a willow, cut off by the graceful, flowing strands of green hanging from the limbs. Angel was grooming Cecil and Total on a rock over by the little creek that ran through the forest, with shiny, polished stones glimmering up from the bottom.

Nudge just laid there staring at the sky with a blank expression.

I finally figured if I said something it might ease the tension in the air, so, "Hey guys, want to head back to the East Coast?"

There were a few mumbled replies that even I didn't hear. I couldn't take this anymore. The silence, especially from Nudge.

I glanced around anxiously and decided I would do a quick scan of the surrounding area.

I hopped up, and just took off. I didn't want to say anything, to anyone at the moment, despite my earlier attempt at conversation.

The wind whipped through my hair pulling it out of my face, as I flew in a circle around the camp. The wind stinging against my skin was a great reminder, of what, I couldn't figure. It just felt like something was on the edge of my mind, I just couldn't make it out.

Suddenly an irrational urge to scream tore through me, and scream I did. Within seconds the rest of the flock was hovering around me with worried expressions. Well that is, except for Nudge. She just floated awkwardly, trying not to get any closer than necessary to make sure I was okay.

The thing she did next was the most surprising yet. She glared at me, and when I looked straight at her she rolled her eyes, turned around, and headed back to the camp.

The rest of the Flock was losing interest and was just fidgeting, and then simultaneously we all flew back towards the ground.

By the time we got back to the camp the fire had gone out, and the winds were picking up and carrying away any trace of flame. Iggy bent over the dead fire and started to work with something from his pocket. I would probably have to ask him what it was later. At least that is what Max would have done. But I will probably just let it go for the time being.

The second Iggy got the flame up the wind savagely scattered some of the logs and blew out the last trace of fire. I leaned toward and reached out to prod the fire, when the flame burst up into a bonfire sized heap. The twigs started crackling, and snapping as Iggy jumped back, for being too close to the heat.

Being my usual self, "Let's sleep." Yup back to two syllables, blocking out all emotion. The turmoil inside of me not showing the slightest. Each member of the flock laid down on the dirt, and closed their eyes.

One by one my memories of Max came back. I saw when Max and I'd first kissed, well the first one that she didn't run from. The way the light of the fire had danced off her skin, and her laughing eyes were shining with happiness. I could swear that was the best moment of my life. But I would be lying. Any second I'm with Max can't overrule another.

Every moment is precious.

Although you never realize that, until their gone. The chances of Max's survival are slight in the least. But that's putting it lightly.

I sighed and rolled over on the ground to get a more comfortable position, so I could sleep and endure more painful memories.

"_Max, can we get some ice cream?" Angel's little voice questioned. From behind her there were whisperings of agreement as Max decided._

_The slight nod of her head was enough to get everyone in the flock excited. Nudge was talking to Angel about the new flavor that is supposedly really good… I think I might get that. _

_Iggy was talking to Gazzy about god knows what. Probably bombs. Max came up behind me and whispered in my ear, "Coming?" The feel of her so close was almost over whelming as she stepped away and onto the sidewalk that led to the ice cream par--. _

That's when unfortunately I woke up.

**I know it's still short and I don't even know if it was an improvement. Anyways, Please review, the amount of people who have reviewed, to the amount of people who haven't reviewed is comical. So please review and make my day.**


	4. Things can change

**Poll up on my profile!**

**I'm an idiot and admit. I have been writing this without any ideas of what to do. So whatever strikes my fancy comes up, and I'm having trouble actually keeping this interesting and not having it be monotonous. So please in a review (normal reviews are welcome too) tell me what you think should happen. Please Help ME! Ahhhh! Sorry 'bout this, here's the story. **

I woke up to a sore throat and stiff eyes.

Nudge was now under the willow and she was humming a song to herself, as I silently approached her.

Her head jerked up as I stood in front of her.

"What do you want?" she snapped at me, a little more hostile than I had expected, although she wasn't very predictable lately.

"Nothing really."

* * *

"Is that so, then why are you over here? Huh?" It actually sounded like she was trying to taunt me, it was actually rather strange.

"Just wanted to see what was up. So, what's up?" I kept my face smooth, emotionless. Hers had her emotions written all over her face for a split second, long enough for me to read her.

"Why didn't you tell us to stay and try and help Max? Why didn't you even try and go back? All you're doing is running and Max is stuck in such a weak state, that it's just sad! And you, you just don't care!" Near the end tears had broken through her defenses. For a second I contemplated if I should comfort her, but I thought she might want some time to herself.

I started to, turn when she punched me, on the arm, but still punched me. I was shocked, I just stood there as she hit me again, and then I snapped back into it. I grabbed her, wrist to keep her from hitting me again, trying to be as gentle as possible, but she just started to swing her other arm.

She was putting up a pretty good fight, but not enough against me.

Eventually, I just said, "Stop", icily. This wasn't my fault. How dare she accuse me of not trying? I've thought of every plan possible, and none would have worked. Else I would have forced everyone to try it all ready.

I sighed in exasperation, as she spit at me, "Let go of me!" I did as she said quickly, and she turned and started to run. Within a few seconds she was out of sight, hidden behind tremendous trees and a multitude of bushes. I turned around to go back to the camp, thinking she might want some alone time. Before I could say anything, Iggy was whipping past me and sprinting, full out, after Nudge.

I thought of stopping him, but I knew it was up to him. What was next, Total wanted to go to Candy land? I decided instead of contemplating this I should start getting the camp picked up and head to a new place. I knew that if Iggy and Nudge reconsidered they would be able to find us.

* * *

Nudge was ripping through the forest with deadly speed, with Iggy about 20 feet behind her. He was slowly gaining on her and she knew it, so she jumped, soaring into the sky. Further away from him, letting her wings do all of the work, gliding and thinking.

Iggy was in the sky, not long after her, continuing the pursuit.

She did a dive bomb trying to get him off of her trail, knowing that she couldn't. She did a multitude of spirals, dive bombs, and aerials. Throwing in many complicated twists that she made up on the spot. He kept up easily with her, for she was sobbing the whole time. He never tried to catch her, just keep up with her.

Eventually, she started to descend. Going down to a rocky bluff on the side of a cliff. A small pool of water lay at the bottom, and the sun glinted off of it, with a white glow. She landed next to the pond, and sat roughly onto a smoothed stone. Iggy landed about seven feet away, with a careful expression.

He stood there, as she laid there and cried. He waited it out in patience. Then suddenly a resigned expression fell over her face, and Iggy slowly edged forward. At any sign that she still wanted to be alone he would stop.

At last, he came upon her, and silently folded his legs and sat down, next to her. He reached out and put his arm around Nudge, comfortingly. She fell into him, and her tears, silently, but steadily, rolled down her cheeks. Iggy picked up his hand and placed it over her head, and just held her.

"We should have gone back for her. We had to. And we didn't", she mumbled into his shirt. He stroked her back in understanding. She moved her head slowly, and he shifted his weight to balance her more easily.

"You did all you could and Fang does truly miss Max too, and he would have tried to save her, but he really believes it's hopeless." She nodded.

"He still didn't try, except for the first few minutes, I was sure we would get her out in no time at all, and then he goes and gives up. He started to cry! That is not Fang. Whatever is happening to him shouldn't. He should pull it all together and get her back! But he just sits there, staring in agony at whatever passes before his eyes. It's like he's stopped living." She whispered the last words so quietly that if anyone else had been there, only Iggy would have heard.

"It's hard on us all Nudge. I think Fang is trying to shoulder it all. You know that's impossible, because I know you've tried it multiple times."

"But Iggy, h-" she was cut off as Iggy gently placed his lips against hers.

**Hope you liked it. Please Review. P.S. The poll on my profile is still up. Take a look. Thanks for reading, to all of you who have tagged along this long. You're amazing! Spyoftherogue**


	5. Vengeance

**My poll is still up on whether or not I should keep writing. Well, since I got a few people to say yes and a review that was yelling at me, I decided to write some more. If it gets stupid, please tell me, it's my story, I'm not likely to notice. R&R! Yea!**

FPOV

I stared at the flickering flame of the fire, as it danced across the embers, sending shadows flying every which way. I let it absorb my thoughts so I didn't notice everyone moving around.

This was becoming absurd, I'm losing too many things. I can't think straight, I have half of the flock. I've lost Max. Nudge hates me. Iggy ran off with Nudge, and I'm sure more horrid things were yet to come. I'm usually Mr. Macho man, no showing feelings or else, but I don't care anymore, I'm ready for vengeance. I will take my revenge on everyone that helped with the operation that led to Max's comatose, and to all of the people who helped drive Nudge away.

I sat there for a long time, staring through the night sky to the few fading stars as the night turned to day. By the time the sun had risen above the horizon I had a plan. I was going back to the school. The others had choices, for I was not going to drag them along, risking their lives for my own selfish choice.

"Everyone, listen," I said calmly, but with a firm voice. Two little attentive faces turned my way, and one furry frame, flipped onto it's stomach so as to listen clearly. Their trusting eyes watched me carefully, waiting, waiting for me to choose. They were entrusting their lives to me obviously, and all I had done was sit around and mope.

"I'm going back to the school. It's up to all of you to choose your own fate. I won't drag you unwillingly. I can find Nudge and Iggy if you'd prefer to stay. Now what would your choices be?"

Cute, fragile Angel was the first to move. She walked up to me and grabbed my hand. In that one gesture, I was sure she was agreeing to go anywhere with me. Total, not wanting to be left behind, crawled up next to Angel's foot and laid down.

Gazzy hesitated, contemplating my choice or the path he would follow with Iggy. Eventually, Gazzy shook his shaggy head and whispered, "I'm not going sorry, Angel, Fang." He turned to hide his face, as his shoulders hunched in shame.

Quickly, Total jumped up and snorted in an offended manner and exclaimed, "You don't think I'll miss you too? I don't deserve an apology for you ditching us?"

"Sorry Total, I didn't mean offense. I'm just trying to get my point across. I'm staying with Iggy and Nudge. I'm not going to change my mind." He stuck out his lower lip in protest and crossed his arms.

I spoke up then, "I'm not going to try and stop you Gazzy."

He exclaimed, perplexed, "What? You're not? Thank-you!" His face had smoothed over in peace, knowing he no longer had to defend his position. That's when I noticed Angel's hand tighten around mine, and her hands shaking.

I glanced down at Angel and asked, "Are you sure you want to go, sweetie?" I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

She mumbled something that even I couldn't catch, so I asked, "What was that?"

"I don't know!" she sobbed, as a silent sob racked her tiny body. "Please don't make me choose!"

"I'm sorry; I'm not going to force this on you."

"Total, what do you think?" she asked the miniscule dog at her feet. He glanced up at her solemnly and then at Gazzy.

"I'm staying with you, whatever you do. I want adventure honestly." That is so Total, the vicious dog.

Angel nodded then looked up at me, "I'll go with you Fang."

"Gazzy, let's go find Iggy and Nudge. We'll talk it out with them first." With that I released Angel, stepped back, and took off. The muscles in my wings slowly warming up as the blood rushed through them.

I heard as the rest of them took off following me. Let's see, I saw Nudge running that way. So let's see what we can get.

3rd point perspective

"What do you think the rest of the flock are doing Iggy?" Nudge asked as she looked into the depths of the pond they sat next too.

He didn't know if she wanted comfort or the probable truth. He finally decided, straight truth.

"Their probably going to go to the next location and keep up the pity act."

She sniffled once and glanced around, on the horizon she saw 3 black specks bobbing up and down, growing steadily larger.

Their flight to awkward for a giant bird and too graceful for Erasers. It was Fang, Gazzy, Angel, and Total.

"I'm sorry Iggy, I can't deal with this." With that Nudge got up and walked into a cave that they had noticed a little while after they had landed in their previous haven.

Soon enough Iggy could make out their faces as they descended upon him. Before they landed Iggy spoke loudly, "What is it?"

"We needed to ask a favor." Fang hovered in the air with Angel and Total, while the Gasman slowed his strokes down, so as to land softly.

"Well, what would that favor be?"

"We need Gazzy to stay with you and Nudge."

Iggy stood there and considered it for awhile, then said, "Let me ask Nudge." He turned around and went to where she had gone.

He walked up to where she had been sitting and leaned against a rock wall. "Could Gazzy stay with us?"

She looked up at him and whispered, "Why not?"

"Okay." He knew she wouldn't elaborate, so he turned and fled back to Fang.

He entered the sunlight and gazed up at Fang and said, "He can stay. But why?"

"I'm getting vengeance." And with that Fang wheeled around and flew back towards the horizon, with Angel close on his heels.


	6. There is Hope

**And to the people who noticed, I made a complete change from the earlier chapters, it was to sob-festy for my taste, so I think it's better now. Hope you do to!**

**New point of view… can you guess who it is? It's pretty easy, but I'm not going to say their name throughout this whole thing. **

I blinked several times, so my eyes could adjust to all of the fluorescent lights. They were incredibly bright.

I was just starting to pick up my hand when I felt a slight tug on my left arm. I looked down at the curst IV sticking out of my arm. Stupid needles!

I started to move my arm over to get it out, but was restrained. I had a thick leather band around my arm, as well as on my legs and chest.

I opened my mouth to scream for someone, but then I heard a soft padding of feet and almost silent whisperings. I strained my enhanced ears to hear the slivers of sound and could barely make out, "-need to finish it."

"No! The signs are all positive, and its heart-rate has been picking up. Jeb would kill any of us personally if harm came to it."

Their voices started to fade and I heard a clink from the corner of the room. My head whipped around and I saw a white-coat lounging in a chair, her head bent back over the back of the chair and a scalpel on the floor.

I cringed at the sight of the knife, but I was incredibly lucky she hadn't seen me move.

I started to search the room with my eyes for any way to get out of my binding.

There! On the little side table next to my gurney, a small little pair of scissors. I craned my neck to try and bite it. My chin just hit the edge of the table. I stared at the little piece of metal, cursing it to a smoldering fire.

I looked around again and looked at my right foot. The buckle on it was insanely loose. If you could just slip my foot, got it! My foot was now free and I wiggled it several times to get the blood flowing again.

I picked up my foot and brought it over to my other ankle. I started nudging the mettle buckle and when it didn't budge, to bludgeon it.

Eventually it gave out and my other foot was freed.

I lifted my foot and reached it over to the other side of my body, pushing it as hard as I could. Soon, my toes touched the silver buckle on my wrist. Luckily this one was loose and didn't take much persuading to come undone. I quickly undid the rest of the bands.

I rubbed blood back into all of my limbs and then stood and almost fell down when my legs wobbled.

I waited till I regained my balance to walk forward. I didn't get very far, for there was a giant bubble encircling my cot. I reached out to pop it and jerked my hand back when it shocked me. I bit my lip to keep from screaming so the white-coats wouldn't come.

I glanced around again and looked at all of the contours of the bubble. It took me a few minutes to realize that there was one little hole on the bottom of one of the flaps.

I bent down next to it and examined it. I quickly tore a strip of fabric from my shirt and shoved it into my mouth. I reached down and grabbed the edges of the hole and pulled.

The intense pain seared throughout my body as the hole agonizingly slowly ripped.

After two minutes, I was staring at a hole large enough to climb through. I spit out the rag and climbed through, careful to avoid the electric material.

Once I had gotten through, I rolled onto my back and looked at my ruined hands. I had a gash running across each of them from the rough fabric. I looked around for linen strips or something I could bind my hands with and laying on the table next to the scissors inside was some. That was not worth climbing through the curst bubble again.

I quickly scrambled over to where the white-coat lay and on the tray that used to hold the scalpel there was a role of binding. I tied my hands quickly to stop the flow of blood. I hopped up and skipped over to the door, light-headed.

I glanced into the hallway to make sure it was clear then sprinted through it. It wasn't soon before I ran into a gaggle of white-coats. Only one of them screamed the alarm, while the rest tried to restrain me, but even in my sedated-like state they weren't much of a match. They were down within seconds and I was off. I ran through the hallway, half-crazed. _ Where was the flock? __**(Did you guess it yet?)**_

FPOV

Angel and I scanned the surrounding areas of the school. Some Erasers were casually stalking the grounds.

My eyes locked on the upper window, they were holding her on the second floor. Second floor is where we will go.

We quickly formulated a plan while Angel pet Total, who slumbered in her arms.

We got everything we would need and we were off. We climbed to the top of one of the pines encircling the School. Once we reached the top we jumped, soared and aimed towards the top window of the School.

As soon as we set off, we heard the record of gunshots. The little whizzing sound of the bullet was a little closer than comfort called for, but within seconds we crashed through the window.

One thing I wasn't expecting was the alarm already sounding, but I didn't pay attention to that. I shot forward and did a double take when I ran into Max's empty room. I stepped forward cautiously, and the door snapped closed behind me, with Angel on the other side.

I only had enough time to yell to Angel to run.

She hurtled back towards the window and out. I looked around and noticed a giant hole in the side of the big bubble. Max had made a break for it. She was alive! I quickly went towards the corner of the room where there was a padded metal chair. I picked it up and hurled it at the door.

The thin wood shattered under the force of the chair, whoever had closed it collapsed on the ground with a grunt. I quickly jumped over him and lurched the opposite way of the window. I had to find Max!

I scoured the facility, occasionally having to take out a white-coat, or have a quick brawl with an Eraser, but nothing could stop me now. I had to find her!

I searched the building feverishly, but Max was nowhere to be found. I quickly came to the assumption she had already escaped. I hoped I was right as I crashed through the nearest door and took off into the sky.

**How was it?**

**Question of the chapter: What is your favorite meal?**


	7. Chapter 7

Now, that took forever…

_Previously: I hoped I was right as I crashed through the nearest door and took off into the sky._

I flew in circles around the facility for the next hour. Hoping to catch a glimpse of that face I've missed for so long.

After too long, I landed in a tree. I overshot the branch slightly and tried to grab a higher branch to compensate. I missed and plummeted. I landed with a loud thud on the ground. Landing on your shoulder is not a recommended choice.

I glanced around and there laying next to me was a feather. Not my feather. Max's feather. I hurriedly stood and did a sweep. I found another feather a few feet away.

I quickly picked up the trail of lost feathers and found an alcove deep in the trees

There laying in the center of the meadow was Max.

There was a small pool of blood around her left arm. A bullet wound was continuously releasing blood.

I rushed forward and knelt down beside her. I reached down and tore a strip off of the bottom of my shirt. I wiped the area clean and applied another strip of shirt to the wound. I bound it quickly, staunching the flow of blood.

All I could do now was wait. I cradled her head in my arms and stared down upon her face. I laid down next to her and held her tightly. Before long I dozed off.

MPOV

I woke up in a very groggy state of mind. I looked around, and then jumped when I noticed there was someone laying right beside me. He stirred, and sat up. He looked at me curiously then stood. I edged backwards.

"Max? What are you doing?" Max, that was my name, right?

I looked more closely at the boy looking at me and realized his name was Fang. But I truly didn't know who he was.

"Your… your Fang, right?"

"Yeah, why, what's wrong?"

"I know your Fang, but I don't know who you are."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, I look at you and know that your name is Fang. But I can't recall how I know you. Who you are. I know my name is Max. But who am I. I don't remember my life."

He looked around shocked. A slight feeling of hurt glazing his eyes. He quickly snapped out of it.

"Max, you have to remember! The flock. Iggy. Gasman. Nudge. Angel. The School. Jeb. Me…"

"What's the school?"

It took him a moment and then he decided. I Maximum Ride, was told my whole life story by a some-what complete stranger. The funny thing was, is it all sounded like it fit.

FPOV

It was utterly shocking. She had a small case of amnesia, which is to be expected after being in a coma. But she didn't remember anything, except names.

I told her everything. The beginning. Test rat equivalents. The School. Jeb. Escape. The Flock. Ari. Saving the World. Only thing I left out, that I loved her.

She seemed to except all of this as the truth and so somewhere inside of her, she must remember. And I knew with time, she would.

**Bad ending, I know! But just think she will remember and they hide and live happily ever after, or if you are happily a pessimist, they all get massacred! Have a nice day and make it a good ending.**

**(If you enjoyed this story, I'm sorry. I'm soooooooooooo bored of this story and frankly I'm regretting writing it. So, please feel free to write your own version.)**


End file.
